wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Warchief Kargath Bladefist
:This article is about the in-game boss. For character biography and Warcraft II appearances, see Kargath Bladefist. Warchief Kargath Bladefist is the final boss of the Shattered Halls, the third wing of Hellfire Citadel in Outland's Hellfire Peninsula. Quests Danath Trollbane in Honor Hold and Nazgrel in Thrallmar give quests to kill Kargath and bring back his bladed fist. * * Strategy * Kargath will hit for about 500 on a well-geared tank. His regular melee attack is normally not a problem to deal with. * At the start of the fight, pairs of stealthed elite assassins (identical to the ones that attack you in the last hallway) spawn near the bottom of the stairs on both sides of his cage. These assassins will not aggro unless a player gets too close to the bottom of the stairs. * Starting about 30 seconds into the fight, non-elites mobs of various types will spawn in the hallway you entered from, and run towards the group and attack. They spawn slowly at first, but increasingly quickly as the fight goes on. These mobs are not that strong, but over time a large number of them will build up if they are not controlled. Note that some of the adds are Hunter-type mobs that use ranged attacks; if you do not have any ranged DPS assigned to the adds and they start shooting before they get close, you may need to line-of-sight pull them by temporarily stepping into the cage so they run towards you. Because the stealthed elites ignore the other mobs, fear is a viable CC tactic in this fight as well. * The tricky part of this fight is balancing DPS between the adds and Kargath while not running your healer(s) out of mana. If you take too much damage from Kargath's special attacks, you will not be able to kill him fast enough. The most straightforward strategy is to have one dedicated tank, one person healing, one or two people DPSing Kargath (preferably ranged DPS), and one or two people dedicated to killing adds. What often works well is to have one DPS on adds, one on Kargath, and one switching back and forth as needed. If you have at least two ranged DPSers, nobody except the tank should ever go into the cage. * Kargath's special ability is "Blade Dance"; every 30 seconds (starting 30 seconds after he is engaged, and then 30 seconds after the *end* of each Blade Dance), he will bounce around his cage and deal damage (mitigated by armor) to all group members inside the cage. The attack will normally deal 1000-1500 damage to a cloth-wearer, but the overall damage increases as the fight goes on. Group members standing about halfway down the stairs on either side will not be hit by this attack; if you keep the boss near the middle of the cage, ranged DPS and healing should be able to stay far enough away that they never get hit. Because of the exact way this attack works (see below), it is not a good idea to have more than one melee DPS on Kargath when he uses the attack, as this results in everyone taking a lot of extra damage. * Blade Dance is not a conventional cleave or whirlwind-type attack; instead, it seems to consist of Kargath randomly charging a group member inside the 'cage', then dealing a single shot of melee damage to that target *and everyone near that target*. That sequence is repeated multiple times, and he does more charges each time he uses the ability. So it is very beneficial to spread out, and makes the fight extremely difficult if you are heavy on melee DPS (since all of them, and the tank, will end up taking many more hits from the attack). If at all possible, have melee DPS focus on the adds and use ranged DPS on the boss, or only use plate-wearing melee DPS on the boss (since Blade Dance is mitigated by armor). Prayer Of Mending is also extremely useful in this fight, as Blade Dance will rapidly use up all the charges, negating much of the damage. *Casting Amplify Magic on all party members works well as neither the boss nor the adds do magic damage and keeping everyone alive during the Blade Dance can be rough on healers. *This is a fairly long fight, so you may be able to use multiple mana/health potions if you use the first one early. Group members who take a lot of damage during Blade Dance and are not attacking adds should bandage themselves if possible. Alternate Strategy 1 (heavy ranged DPS) *Have everyone walk up just two steps from the bottom (third step) stand there the entire fight. The tank holds the boss near the middle of the cage (do watch your aggro; Kargath *will* go onto the steps.) The second step is far enough away to avoid Blade Dance altogether. This greatly reduces the damage that everyone takes, making the fight much easier. Make sure you DO NOT take even one step back or you will aggro the elite assassins that spawn in the hallway. *Assign a mage and rogue, or mage and warlock, to burn down the adds immediately. We had a hunter as well and with this technique he was able to DPS the boss the entire fight. *This technique is nice because it works with or without a rogue. Also since nobody but the tank ever gets hit by the boss it's a cake fight that point anyway. *This strategy may not be suitable if you do not have at least two players who can deal substantial ranged DPS. Otherwise your healing will eventually be overwhelmed by the increasing number of adds and the steadily increasing damage from Blade Dance. Alternate Strategy 2 (mixed ranged/melee DPS, simpler) *In this strategy, all group members are assigned a single task, and nobody needs to move. *Place 2 Ranged DPS on the stairs at either sides and make them watch the stairs. They just slow the adds down and kill them. If they do have time left to DPS on boss, use attacks with low mana costs, since they will be busy killing adds for a while. *Place a healer in the middle of the stairs. He has to stay there for the rest of the fight, and occasionally move back when Bladefist uses his whirlwind thing. (But not further than the 2nd stair) *Tank and Melee DPS move into the cage, and the Tank will stay in such a spot Kargath will be facing the stairs, since the healer will have an easier job on healing the Tank. Melee dps stand on the exact opposite side of Bladefist. This tactic makes the fight very long, but not hard at all. If everyone sticks to his/her job, everything will go fine. *This strategy works best with exactly two ranged DPS and one melee DPS. If you have two melee DPS both inside the cage when Blade Dance goes off, the amount of damage dealt by Blade Dance may make things very difficult on your healer. Alternate Strategy 3 (for melee-heavy groups, preferably with Paladin tank) *Have the tank grab and hold all the adds while all the other group members burn the boss down as quickly as possible. *The tank fights the boss (and subsequently twenty or so adds) at the top of the stairs or around halfway down. As always, avoid going down too far to avoid the rogues. *All DPS focuses on the boss and beats the living crud out of him until he dies. *You'll need some AoE damage -- Consecration and Holy Shield are best (with Blessing of Sanctuary and Retribution Aura), but Thunderclap will work for a warrior. Cleave and Demoralizing Shout will grab adds, but Thunderclap will keep them. Trying to switch back and forth between a dozen mobs (including the boss) and use different abilities on each is extremely difficult. *For Warriors, Thunderclap is the most effective skill. It does direct damage and causes fairly high threat. *Timing Thunderclaps and other attacks is not easy (another reason that this works much better with a Paladin). Some adds will be missed and will generally go straight for the healer. The tank should NOT attempt to pick these mobs back up; one or more of the DPSers should be assigned to burn down anything that breaks away. The tank needs to stay at the entrance to catch the adds. *Blade Dance becomes extremely dangerous when using this tactic, since everyone is clumped up. Melee DPS *must* spread out when he does it to avoid everyone taking multiple overlapping hits (see above for description of how this attack works). *As soon as the boss dies, all the adds will run away and despawn, so you don't need to worry about killing them. *The advantage to this strategy is that it's a pretty fast fight *if* the tank can hold everything while the healer keeps him up. Because no DPS is wasted on the adds, the boss can be killed quickly, before too many adds appear and overwhelm the group. *This strategy requires either an extremely well-geared tank (since otherwise your healer will either pull aggro or be unable to keep the tank up when 10+ adds are attacking), or extremely high DPS from the other players (so that Kargath can be killed before too many adds appear and overwhelm the tank/healer). Paladin tanks are much better at holding aggro in this manner, due to Consecration and Retribution Aura. Heroic Mode Strategy *Kargath gains a Charge ability (he charges the player furthest from him for 2000-3000 damage). This is frequently done immediately after a Blade Dance. Often this will kill a group member that was weakened by Blade Dance, making it critical to keep everyone near full health as much as possible. Group members should bandage/potion (or self-heal) aggressively. *Damage from all of Kargath's attacks is increased. Your tank must be uncrittable to stand much of a chance. *The adds have substantially more HP. Strategies involving tanking or CCing the adds (rather than trying to kill them) may be more effective in Heroic. Again, the adds all run away and respawn as soon as Kargath is killed. *Amplify Magic is especially helpful to aid healing. Suggested Positioning It is important for all players to spread out as much as possible to avoid multiple hits from the blade dance. He does this every 30 seconds after engaging him, so melee should move apart from each other shortly beforehand. Here is the positioning that we tend to use, which works very well and results in few injuries. The position of the tank also lets him grab initial aggro on adds as they run in the room to give DPS more room for burning them down. Quotes Aggro: 'Ours is the true Horde! The only Horde!' 'I'll carve the meat from your bones!' 'I am called Bladefist for a reason, as you will see!' Kill: 'I am the only Warchief!' 'For the real Horde!' Death: 'The true Horde... will.. prevail..' Loot External links * AmpWoW Category:Fel Orcs Category:Game Characters Category:Bosses Category:Fel Horde Category:Instance:Shattered Halls